Volver a ver
by SugarPyrope
Summary: Terezi sabía que volver a ver sería una cosa imposible, pero un día se dio cuenta que no todo es imposible, o eso ella creía.


**Hola, hoy dejo otro fic, creo que sufriré bullying por eso, pero no siempre me concentrare en tema de romance y puro color de rosa, pero espero que les guste mucho o…quien sabe, dejen vuestros comentarios, así me inspiran a hacer otro fic xD bueno exagero. Vale, nos leemos en el siguiente fic, bye bye. **

Parecía que ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol se habían pasado a través de mi ventana, podría ver el montón de mis scalemates en una esquina de mi habitación…espera vi los scalemates sin la necesidad de oler o lamer, ¿Era cierto? Fui inmediatamente acercarme a mi computadora, estaba apagada así que podía ver el reflejo…:facepalmx2: que tonta soy, llegue a la computadora sin tropiezos y sin mi bastón; pero cuando vi el reflejo de la pantalla, era cierto, no podía creer…no estaba ciega, mi vista volvió. Mis ojos desprendieron unas cuantas lágrimas, me sentía demasiado feliz, no sabía cómo sucedió pero era cierto.

Así que sin duda, me baje de mi árbol y podía volver a ver lo bello que eran los árboles que cubrían el sol con sus miles de hojas y flores, pero algo quería hacer, quería ir con todos para que vieran por sus propios ojos, que ya no era una ciega, así que pensé un momento y con la primera persona que iba a demostrarle era a Karkat. Fui a su casa, llegando ahí él estaba admirando la vista. Llegue y le grite:

-HEY K4RK4T PU3DO VOLV3R 4 V3R.

Con duda, alzo una ceja y me dijo:

-UH…A QUE TE REFIERES?-me observo y al ver mis ojos se sorprendió, no se lo podía creer- ESTOY SOÑANDO…O ES QUE ESTAS VOLVIENDO A VER?

-H3H3 3R3S MUY TONTO, P3RO S1 K4RK4T, NO 3S M4R4V1LLOSO-me lance hacia él y lo abrace-

-NO ME VAS A LAMER O SI? YA QUE ACOSTUMBRAS A SALUDAR DE ESA MANERA-

-OH, NO K4RK4T, D3SCU1D4. P3RO NO 3S 4LGO GU4Y?!

-SI, UH…BUENO SERÍA GRANDIOSO AVISARLES A TODOS-me agarro de la mano y fuimos hacia su computadora y empezó a taclear la noticia.

Cuando había mandado la noticia, muchos empezaron a contestar, pensando que él estaba tomándoles el pelo, pero un rato algunos creyeron y mandaron buenas palabras, una alegría, así que terminando de hablar con ellos, Karkat se puso sonrojado y me miro y me dijo:

-UH…TEREZI QUIERES HACER ALGO? YA QUE PUEDES VOLVER A VER-

-NUNC4 LO H4B14 P3NSADO, P3RO L4 V3RDAD NO S3 M3 V1NO 4 L4 M3NT3-

-BUENO TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS -se levantó y tomo su mochila-VEN, VAMOS A DISFRUTAR DE ESTE DIA-

Fuimos caminando un largo rato, en verdad todo había cambiado pero parecía demasiado perfecto, Karkat me agarro de la mano, ya tenía rato desde que salimos de ahí pero no dije nada, solo una sonrisa se apareció en mis labios, llegamos hasta un prado verde, con árboles alrededor, dejando algunos rastros de luz, era como mi hogar, pero este se veía demasiado especial.

-PENSE QUE QUERIAS VER ESTE LUGAR, LO SE CASI COMO TU HOGAR PERO QUERIA HACER ESTE PICNIC CONTIGO-tenía su típico tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-BU3NO, P3RO 1GU4L TR4J3 UN CU4D3RNO Y CR4YON3-Sonreí descatchalogando un cuaderno y crayones.

Karkat empezó a preparar las cosas del picnic, yo lo estaba dibujando, aunque volviera a ver no mejore mi forma de dibujo, pero este día lo andaba disfrutando junto a él.

-NO ME DIBUJES, VALE? ES DEMASIADO MOLESTO, LO SABES?- Frunció el ceño, porque sabía que lo dibujaba a él.

-OH, K4RK4T NO S3AS 4GU4F13ST4S, 4D3M4S,-Alce el dibujo- T3 V3Z D3M4S14DO GR4CIOSO

-OYE YO NUNCA SONRIO, TONTA-Vio el dibujo y el agarro un gis para modificar la sonrisa a una enojada.

-H3Y! 3S M1 D1BUJO-Le saque la lengua, después vi que todo estaba listo, la comida era simple pero se veía deliciosa.

Comimos, yo acostumbraba mi forma de comer, mientras que Karkat comía tranquilo mirando el suelo, era el silencio que siempre había en los dos, pero quería una conversación.

-K4RK4T, CR33S QU3 3STO H4Y4 S1DO LO M3JOR? QU3 VOLV13R4 4 V3R-Lo miro esperando su respuesta.

-YA LO CREO TZ, PERO TU FORMA DE SER SIGUE SIENDO LA MISMA-Alzo la mirada, mirándome.

-V4MOS 4 CORR3R O JUG4R 4 L4S 3SCOND1D4S, T3 P4R3C3?- Pensé que el muy tonto de Vantas, iba a rechazar aquella propuesta pero acepto.

Después de haber comido, empezamos a recoger las cosas para dejarlas ordenadas junto al árbol, ya que sería el punto de cubrirse y darle empiezo al juego que teníamos en mente; Karkat hizo que con piedra, papel o tijera, se resolviera quien buscaría primero, yo fui la primera en contar, Karkat fue a esconderse mientras que contaba, al final de contar empecé a buscarlo, oh vaya que fue rápido, mi olfato lo detecto. Él decía que era trampa que no se contaba el olfato, pero no tuvo remedio que contar. Le costó trabajo encontrarme pero al final lo logro, jugamos unas que otras veces, obvio que yo lo encontraba con mi sentido de la nariz, pero era divertido a veces correr para salvar el turno.

Ya dejando una victoria mía, nos agotamos y fuimos a sentarnos en el árbol donde habíamos dejado las cosas, ya empezaba a atardecer….otra cosa que extrañaba ver desde hace tiempo, quería llorar de alegría pero no creo que Karkless lo interpretara como alegría si no como un llanto, si, él siempre me veía cuando yo lloraba por mi autoestima demasiado bajo, así que contuve mis lágrimas.

-QUIERES REGRESAR, TEREZI-Siguió mirando la vista.

-NO, 3R3S MUY TONTO, QU13RO V3R H4ST4 QU3 4NOCH3ZCAo-ríe levemente.

-NO SOY TONTO, TONTA-Frunció el ceño.-Pero creo que vale la pena ver eso, bueno para ti-

-S1, LO 3R3S K4RKL3SS-Sonreí mirándolo-CR3O QU3 V4L1O L4 P3N4 3SP3R4R 3STO-

Karkat suspiro, de seguro no quería discutir por lo tonto que era, pero note su rubor, quería decirle miles de cosas para que se enojara, pero hablo primero.

-TEREZI…SABES QUE ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE PUEDAS VER, ADEMAS TE LO MERECIAS….CONTANDO QUE YA EXTRAÑABA VER TUS OJOS DE NUEVO-Miro a otro lado, típico de él.

Hablaba muy entrecortado pero era vergonzoso para él decir eso, así que me acerque a él y le deposite un beso en su mejilla. Él se iba a enojar? No…él me miro y me tomo de las mejillas, me beso….el muy tonto de Karkat me beso, ok, acepto que me sonroje, era algo que quería de su parte y era feliz.

-TU ERES MI MATESPRIT, TEREZI-Pego su frente con la mía, solté una sonrisa y cerré mis ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir, otra vez veía borroso, pero ya no estaba en aquel lugar ni Karkat se encontraba ahí, me incorpore y estaba tirada en el suelo, me puse a olfatear y estaba otra vez en mi casa, sola, me levante y me dirigí a mi escritorio, le escribí a Karkat.

-OY3, H3 VU3LTO 4 V3R?-Espere su respuesta.

-TEREZI, HEMOS HABLADO DE ESO, PERO SERIA UN MILAGRO QUE VOLVIERAS A VER-Contesto.

Solté una sonrisa, sentí como algo me hubiera pegado, no contuve mis lágrimas, tal vez eran de alegría o de tristeza sabiendo que todo no fue un milagro, que todo fue un momento imaginario.

-S1…S3R14 UN M1L4GRO, K4RK4T…S3R14 UN 3XC3L3NT3 SU3ÑO-Me dije a mi misma.


End file.
